


Captured

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kindapping, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threatening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: Moriarty kidnaps you because of your ties to Sherlock but the outcome of this meeting surprises you both.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You try to remember how it happened, but all your mind can recall is that you went home, to your flat, and then – complete darkness. And now you’re sitting in a room without windows. At first you thought that you’re in some sort of cell, but you really can’t tell if this is a dungeon, a cellar or anything else. You can’t even see walls, it means they’re too far away and a lonely lightbulb just above your head doesn’t give you much light beyond seeing yourself being tied to a chair. Your arms are cuffed to armrests and your legs are tied to the legs of a chair. You have collar on your throat that prevents you from turning your head freely, but you can still see both sides.  
While sitting alone for an hour you run all the possibilities who could kidnap you from your own apartment and why, and only one conclusion came to your mind. It’s obviously because you’ve worked two last cases with John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. And of course you ran through your head all enemies that can do this. Again – only one conclusion and its Moriarty. Jim Moriarty – an insane sociopath who enjoys torturing and confusing Sherlock without really giving him anything to grab on while he tries to understand Moriarty.   
Jim Moriarty.  
You know that he’s the one who can capture you and imprison you somewhere completely without any label.  
Suddenly you hear the door open behind your back. You can’t look because of a collar and you quickly assume that you’ll meet some guy who came here to torture and question you. Moriarty rarely gets his hands dirty and you don’t think of yourself so important to him to meet you in person.  
“Are you comfortable?” You hear low husky voice and something inside you jumps. You swallow hardly and listen how a man behind you clicks his lighter. In silence you even hear him inhaling the first drag. “Well, are you?” He asks again and you hear steps closing in. Man walks around your chair and stops in front of you.   
_Jesus fucking Christ it’s Moriarty himself!_  
He’s wearing silver suit, probably more expensive than your whole attire today. You see golden embers of cigarette which he’s holding low. His shoes are shiny and there is smug expression on his face. After you register him in your mind you notice that Moriarty is waiting for an answer.  
“Except for being cuffed and tied up – pretty well.” You cock your head to the side, trying to hide your fear and sinful excitement that he gave you by showing up personally.  
Moriarty flashes you with a smile and brings cigarette to his lips. He sips on it slowly, watching your eyes intensely and you squirm on your chair uncomfortably. His very presence washes over you as dark wave and pools between your legs in wetness. You blush, feeling angry at yourself for feeling this way about him.  
“You’re sharp one, I see.” He notices getting your attention from heat between your thighs. Moriarty pushes out smoke from his lips and drops cigarette or the floor, stepping on it and twisting his heel to crush it against the cement floor.  
“Why I’m here?” You ask, but you already know the answer. Moriarty doesn’t answer, he just steps even closer and leans to your face incredibly close. You can smell tobacco and aftershave on him.  
“I like you.” He exhales silently and you almost give in to your need to kiss him. His smell, his face so close, his eyes locked on you is so personal that you almost forget that he kidnapped you.  
Slowly Moriarty lifts his hand and strokes your cheek, his thumb slides on your lower lip and parts them just a little.  
“Your mouth is so…” He lets out lustful groan and your body shivers in response. “So teasing. I can imagine doing things to your mouth, (Y/N).” He whispers and slips tip of his thumb between your parted lips while you simply sit captivated by him. “I can imagine doing so many things with you that even the bible would start ripping itself apart.” Moriarty smiles and you unconsciously slip your tongue past your teeth and lick his thumb, hypnotized by his gaze.  
You inhale deeply when he pulls his hand away and slides it on your right thigh, heating your skin under the jeans you’re wearing.  
“I was ready to give you some questions, but I think I just changed my mind.” Moriarty smiles and at this point you crave for anything he has in store for you. You don’t care what’ll happen after this.  
He leans even closer and drags his tongue against your lips and you slip yours out. When your tongues touch you almost jump from electricity that runs down your spine and yet again curls up between your legs. Intimate moment passes when Moriarty leans back a little, scans down your form with his eyes and suddenly crashes his lips against yours with such power and passion that your head starts to spin. You answer to his kiss immediately, craving for more and more of this, but Moriarty pulls back, straightens himself and licks his lips.  
He watches you and his hand starts stroking length through his trousers and you swallow loudly, watching him touch himself. You bite down your lip and he smiles. Without saying a word, he unfastens his belt, zips down his fly and smirks. With one hand he grabs backrest of your chair and leans you forwards with it. You already know what he wants.  
You glance at him and bite down his boxers, pulling them down to free his swollen member. When it springs out you give Moriarty one quick look and drag your tongue against his length to his tip and you start sucking on it. Slowly, teasing him in return for kidnapping you.  
“You naughty girl.” He laughs lightly making you melt in your restrains. “Even in position like this you manage to find a way to take lead. Good work.” Moriarty smiles and slides his fingers into your hair. “But you know, you’re my prisoner now. My little pet to play with.” He exhales in a sharp whisper and you know that there is no way back. You’re his and you enjoy it.  
Without teasing him anymore you let his cock slip into wetness of your mouth and you start sucking on his pulsing length, taking him deep enough not to gag. He’s not forcing you, simply enjoying your own dedication to please him.  
You start bobbing your head faster and faster, sucking hard on him and already tasting his salty pleasure. You swirl your tongue around his tip and take him deep again. This makes Moriarty grunt and wordlessly moan. Hearing him accepting pleasure makes you almost faint. This maniac now belongs to you, for this moment only he’s completely defenseless in front of you.  
“Harder.” He commands and you do as he wants, while Moriarty fists your hair so hard, that you can feel slight pain. Another hand, which is holding your chair quickly grabs on your collar and it starts pressing against your throat, slightly choking you because of your own weight.  
You open your mouth even wider, sucking on him faster than before and another, louder grunts reach your ears. This is so intense that you swear if this continue you’ll come too without even being touched.  
You start feeling light shiver coming from Moriarty’s body and suddenly he comes, filling your throat with hot wetness and you swallow it, then he pushes your chair back in its place. You look at him, feeling lightheaded and lick your lips.  
“You did well.” Moriarty smiles, fixes his pants and pulls another cigarette from his pocket. Lighter clicks and he inhales deeply that bitter smoke with blissful expression on his face.  
“I think I have more plans for you than I intended from the start.” He smirks and you can’t help it – you smile back.


End file.
